Eternity
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: BeybladexMewMewPowerxSailorMoon crossover. Kai is normal girl who has a crush on the popular Miguel Lavalier. One day, she becomes a mew mew, Mew Dranzer. Now she must find her partners and fight evil and so much more. FKxM, FCxT, FGxB, and FBxS.


Share

Here's a new story. It's a Beyblade/MewMewPower crossover fic with a bit of Sailor Moon along with the plot. You'll have to see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Mew Mew Power or Sailor Moon.

* * *

Eternity

Chapter 1: The Phoenix Mew Mew

An alarm clock rang in a room in a large house. The lump in the bed nearby stirred. A pale slender hand pokes out from under the sheets and pounds on the 'off' button to shut off the clock. A petite teenage girl sat up on her bed, still waking up.

Once her mind cleared, she looked at the calendar and her eyes widen at the date.

The girl jumped out of bed and began to get ready.

This rushing girl is named Kai Hiwatari, a very beautiful girl with a quiet personality. Kai has dual-colored hair, silver bangs and a long black mane that reached two inches passed her shoulders; fiery ruby eyes, skin pale as porcelain, and great female body. Though she's quiet and seemly cold, she is caring, compassionate, and selfless.

One person out of the student body at her school seem to see Kai as such. He is the reason why she's in a hurry.

His name is Miguel Lavalier, the most handsome and popular boy at her high school. He's gorgeous, smart, sweet, and friendly. He is the only guy who caught her eye. She was shock to the core when he asked her out. This is the guy she actually has a crush on.

After changing into some nice jeans and shirt, Kai ran downstairs.

"Hey, Kai!" greeted one of her adopted brothers, Tala, as her other brothers, Bryan and Spencer, were sitting at the kitchen table. Bryan was eating while Spencer was reading the newspaper.

When Kai was three, her parents adopted the three boys after their parents died. The adults were all friends, but it was the first time Kai met them. At the time, Bryan and Tala were five and Spencer was six. When they first came, Kai was so sweet and excited to have big brothers. Immediately, the boys loved her as a sister and are very protective of her.

"Kai, are you going to eat something before you go?" Kai's mother, Kayla Hiwatari, asked. Kai just grabbed a piece of toast.

"I'll fine until later. I don't want to be late. I have my phone on me. Bye!" Kai said as she left the house.

"Where's Kai going? I never seen her in this much of a hurry," Tala asked.

"She's going on a date with a guy," Kayla answered. This response made Tala and Spencer's heads shot up and Bryan shit out his coffee.

"Date?" they chorused shocked. Kai has never went out before, much less with a guy!

"Yup, the guy is such a cutie, and he's the one Kai actually likes. Don't tell Dad yet though. He'll have a heart attack if he finds out that his little girl is dating, while I want Kai to have her first boyfriend," Kayla giggled.

"Right, we'll have to go now," Spencer said.

"Don't you three dare ruin this for Kai. She's actually excited for this date," scolded their adopted mother.

"We're not, Mom. We're going to our new and completed HQ. It's time for our parents' work to come to live now," Tala told her.

Kayla's face flew to sadness, knowing what this meant.

"I just wish _she_ wasn't involved," she murmured, though her sons heard her.

"We all do. If there was a choice, we wouldn't bring her into this. But there is no choice. The proof was that incident years ago. She's one of them, and we need her. The whole planet needs her."

* * *

Kai ran as fast as she could. She was almost to her destination. She wasn't late, but she just wanted to get there.

She made it! Now all she had to do was wait for Miguel. Man, her nerves were getting to her.

"Hey Kai!" she heard as the handsome teen appeared. Miguel Lavalier had messy blond, sapphire blue eyes, tan skin, and a great strong body. He wore a thin white long-sleeve shirt with a dark blue vest over it, cargo jeans, and sneakers. He looked so handsome. It brought a blush to young Kai's face.

"I hope you didn't wait long," Miguel said, giving her a sweet smile.

"No, not at all. I just got here," Kai told him.

"Good. Let's get going," he said.

"Okay."

* * *

Miguel led them to their destination, the zoo. It was nice day, and both Miguel and Kai love animals. So it was a good idea to go for their 'date'.

"So what do you want to go to first?" Miguel asked.

"Oh, um, I would like to see the felines and the birds sometime," Kai answered.

"Okay, then let's see the cats," he said, leading the way, "So, Kai, if you don't mind me asking, but where do you go on Tuesdays and Thursday?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kai.

"Well, I noticed that you go somewhere else from school on those days. I don't know where though. Other than that, you go home," he explained. Kai blushed.

"That's a secret," she answered. Where she goes to on Tuesdays and Thursday is something she had been doing since she was little. She was embarrassed if someone outside of her family found out, though she liked doing it.

"Okay," Miguel said with a smile that says 'you can trust me and I'll wait until you're ready to tell me.'

Kai blushed and smiled. Then she saw that they arrived at the feline section of the zoo.

Miguel watched his date as her face lit up when she saw a lion cub.

"You like cats?" Miguel asked, smiling when Kai blushed again.

"Yeah, I do, especially kittens. I like birds too," she answered.

"Like that red bird you always doodle so beautifully on your notebook?"

Kai blushed darken. He noticed her phoenix drawings?

"Yeah, it's a phoenix, my favorite mythological creature," Kai said.

"Cool."

"What about you?" asked Kai, wanting to know more about her handsome date.

"Oh, I like dogs and cats too. My favorite mythological creature is a gargoyle as weird as that it, since it's kinda like a demon," Miguel answered bashfully.

"No, it's not. A gargoyle is a creature that protects. That's why people built them on churches, to protect them from evil spirits," Kai explained. Miguel looked at her surprised. Ususally, people would say that a gargoyle is a monster, but Kai defended it like that. He smiled.

"Thank you."

The day went on. Both Kai and Miguel had fun. They really hope that they would do this again.

"Hey, I haven't seen that before. It's must be new," Miguel said after they left the zoo. He was talking about a newly built white, pink, and red cafe.

"Yeah, it's my brothers' new cafe. I have no idea why they wanted to do this or why it's in these colors," Kai said.

"It looks girly and cute," Miguel commented.

"I know. When I saw the design, I was shocked. It doesn't match my brothers' personalities," Kai said.

"Still, I bet that it would be a hit with the girls," Miguel said.

"Me too."

Just as Miguel turned away and Kai continued to stare at the cafe, a light lit at the highest point of the cute place. Time seem to slow down as the light grew. It seem to be doing something to Kai. She felt her heart pounded. Soon, everything went black.

* * *

"Well," said Spencer as Tala and Bryan stood by, "The light has searched and found our chosen ones. _She_ is one of them of course. Now all we have to do is wait for something to happen."

"I just really wish we didn't get _her_ involved. I don't want _her _getting hurt," said Tala.

"We all don't, but it has be to done," said Bryan.

* * *

"Kai, wake-up, please!" a voice called. Kai opened her eyes, seeing Miguel looking down at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Miguel, what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. You passed out on me," he answered, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I don't know what happened to me. I'm so sorry," said Kai.

"It's all right. I'm just glad you're okay," Miguel said, helping her up, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

* * *

"Thank you, I had a good time today," said Kai.

"Me too," he said with a smile.

"So, how was your date?" asked Tala when Kai came home. She had just from the question.

"Mom, you promise you wouldn't say anything," Kai said.

"I promise to not say anything to your father. I told your brothers but made sure that they didn't mess up your date. So... did you have fun?" Kayla asked.

"Yes, it was good," she answered, "I'm going to my room. I feel tired."

Kai walked to the stairs, not noticing her brothers' glances at each other.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, just tired."

Kai went up to her room, dropped onto her bed, and as soon as her head hit her pillow, she fell to sleep.

* * *

The next day, it was a school day. Kai yawned as she read a book. She couldn't believe she slept from yesterday afternoon to this morning without waking up once. Her mother had to check on her to make sure she was still alive.

"Hey Miguel, I heard you went out with that Hiwatari girl," a jock named Steven caught Kai's attention. He and some other guys were taking to Miguel. No one had noticed her yet.

"Yeah, so what?" Miguel said defensively. Kai felt a little worried that something was wrong. He was so nice and sweet during the date. He seem to be having fun then.

"Dude, that girl is hot!" a guy told him.

"How on earth did you get a date with the cold snob queen? Come on, tell us!"

"Yeah, your popularity will sky rocket now that you dated Hiwatari. She is going to be a great tool for..."

Steven, the one who was saying that, was shoved against the wall by Miguel.

"Don't you dare say that I'm using her. I went on the date because I wanted to. Not because it would benefit me in anyway. I don't care at all about popularity, and I would like you to stop calling Kai those names," he said with a no-nonsense voice.

From where she was, Kai blushed that Miguel defended her like that and went out with her not because he was using her.

Suddenly, there was a blood curling scream. A large green rat appeared, destroying what it could as it moved. Everyone in the school ran.

"Kai!" Miguel shouted, running towards her, "We have to get out of here! Look out!"

Kai turned to see that the tail of the rat was swung towards her. She waited for impact, but instead, she felt a warm strong body cover hers and sent flying.

The body protected her from harm. When Kai opened her eyes, she saw Miguel unconscious while holding her.

"Miguel!" Kai cried, unable to believe that he would risk his life for her.

The monster was after them now, and Miguel was out cold. Kai was alone. She put her body over Miguel's to act a shield like he did for her.

The rat creature attacked, but Kai's body started to glow.

"What the..." Kai said. A beautiful red and gold stick with a round ball with a phoenix and cat design on it appeared in front of her. She felt that it was calling her. She reached out and grabbed it. Then words came out of her mouth from her subconscious.

"Dranzer Power! Mewamorphis!"

Kai felt warmth consumed her. The next thing she knew her clothes changed from her school uniform to a red dress with shorts, red boots, a choker with the charm with the same design of the stick, a red ribbon tying back her black mane, and a red band around her thigh. There was more to it though. She had silver-blue cat ears on her head in the place of her human ears, small red wings were on her back, and a long red-feathered tail that looked a phoenix's tail. They were real and really attached to her body.

"What in the name of all that's good is going on here!" Kai exclaimed. The rat monster was on the plow again, getting ready to attack her and Miguel again. Kai grabbed her crush and jumped away with amazing strength.

Kai took Miguel to a safe place under a tree. "Please be okay."

A foot long wand appeared in her. For some weird reason, she knew what to do.

"Fire scepter! Rebirth of the Flames!" Kai yelled as fire was unleashed from her weapon, hitting the monster and purifying it back to a normal harmless rat.

"I beat it? How am I doing this?" she whispered confused. Light clapping reached her ears. She turned seeing her brothers, Bryan and Tala.

"Guys, what's going on? What's happening to me? Why am I like this?" asked Kai.

"Kai, it's all right. Nothing is wrong with you. We'll explain when we get to the cafe. Just relax," Tala said gently, putting an arm around his little sister's shoulder.

"What about Miguel?" she asked.

"It's okay. We'll take care of him. He'll be okay," Bryan said.

"A-All right," Kai said, letting Tala take her to the car.

They made it to the cafe. There Spencer was waiting for them. Bryan came a few minutes after.

"Guys, what's going on? What is all this?" asked Kai, pointing to her clothes and animal parts.

"Kai, you have become Mew Dranzer, a mew mew," Spencer answered.

"What?"

"Your genetic code is unique. You have power inside of you. Evil is growing, threatening the lives of every living thing and this entire planet. You must use this power to fight them. You have traces of the phoenix inside you. The light we sent out awaken it," he answered.

"How is this possible? Why am I in this? Does Mom and Dad know?"

"All of this is our parents research before they died that we remembered and contined for them, so yes, Mom and Dad know. If there was a choice, you wouldn't be in this. There was an inedint a while back before we became your brothers, that told us that you're one of the ones to protect us all. It's all inside of you."

"Okay, if I'm a phoenix, then why do I have these?" asked Kai, pointing to her cat ears, "And what do you mean 'one of the ones'? I'm not alone?"

"Well, your genetic code is special to even a mew mew. There are hints of Russian Blue cat in you too. So then, we guess that you're actually a phoenix cat, kitten, kitty, whatever. Anyway, look at your chest."

Kai looked down, seeing a red winged-heart-shaped mark in the center of her turso.

"That's the mark of the mew mew. There are three others you have find. They are your comrades in battles. They will bare a mew mew mark to somewhere on their bodies like you."

"Okay, I understand I guess. Just one more thing. How am I suppose to turn back to normal!"

"Calm down. Just think about being normal again," Bryan said.

Kai did just that. She return to her human form. She could believe how easy it was.

"Now all you have to do now is fight evil, find your partners in, and work in this cafe," Tala said.

"All right... wait, what? Work here!"

"Mom and Dad say it's a good idea. You can easily keep in touch with everything."

"What about..."

"Don't worry. It won't interfere with your activity. Only the battles will maybe, but still."

"All right," Kai sighed, "This is going to be heckic."

"Don't worry. Just remember you are not alone."

* * *

Preview: Kai meets Raul, a shy and clumsy girl.


End file.
